When old friends comes back
by Vahn N. Chrome
Summary: Hiccups loses his memories! and the only thing he can remember are his past adventure's with a blonde girl. And Astrid is determined to know who this girl is while Fishlegs seems like he is hiding something about hiccups predicament. who is this 'Cami' that hiccup keeps yelling about? And what does Fishlegs know about it? i dont do well w/ summaries so i just made a prologue inside
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Astrid: Who is she fishlegs!?_

She said almost as a shout while holding the teen's shoulders. The boy sadly sighed to the ground and looked all the person in the room, he then turned his attention back at the girl who was holding him with a death grip…

_Fishlegs: she… was the very first person, Astrid… Out of all of us, who approached Hiccup when we were kids, You guys don't probably know her because she isn't born in Berk. But I think you know the stories about her…_

_Tuffnut: Uhh, what stories?Oh! Wait don't tell me! Uhhh, does it have something to do with Badgers?_

Tuffnut was immediately silenced by Astrid who swung her axe at the boy's direction, pinning him to the wall.

_Snoutlout: What stories fishlegs? And who's?_

Fishlegs then looks up at snoutlout with a sad, faint, smile.

_Fishlegs: Have you guys ever heard of 'Ze great CamiCazi'?_

After his statement, Astrid let go of him (much to his delight) and the twins stopped their bickering and looked at fishlegs. All of them including Astrid who was now standing a few steps away from fishlegs looked at him with slightly jaw-dropped faces…

_The Twins: Are you kidding me!?_

_Tuffnut: you mean THE Great CamiCazi!?Who once infiltrated the Romans Famous 'Fort Sinister' and stole a Crown and some treasures Just for FUN?_

_Ruffnut: you mean THE CamiCazi!? Who Stole a Potato from 'Norbert the nutjob' who in which, would start a war just from an arm wrestling match!?_

_Snoutlout: you mean THE CamiCazi? Who Is said to Be the Greatest Swordsman in the Whole Viking Archipelago? And also Rivals the gods in Beauty? That CamiCazi?_

Fishlegs again made a Sad, faint, smile and looked at Snoutlout.

_Fishlegs: yes, that's her…_

He was then grabbed by the shirt again by Astrid, with a mix of irritation and confusion in her face.

_Astrid: You didn't Answer my Question Fishlegs, And What Does 'Ze Great CamiCazi' have to do with my Question?_

She said in a high tone of voice, completely portraying that shes already irritated as is. Fishlegs then let out an exasperated Sigh, then looked at Astrid again.

_Fishlegs: Shouldn't you have figured this out already Astrid? I understand the twins and snotlout but even you?_

_The Twins: uhh, What haven't we figured out?_

_Snotlout: yeah, me too. I kept thingking about THE CamiCazi so what wouldn't I know? Oh Wait! I just remembered something!_

_Tuffnut: Ha! That's a first!_

He was then immediately greeted by a straight punch in the face, making him tumble and fall while grabbing her cackling sister and dragged her down with him. Snotlout continued…

_Snotlout: It's her sidekick, Rumours says that she has a sidekick that she always take with her adventures! Not only that but it's also rumoured that 'he' can rival her in swordsmanship! Though I doubt anyone can do that, except me of course 'cause I'm awesome._

Astrid and Fishlegs gave him sceptical looks. Astrid Turned around to face Fishlegs again.

_Astrid: let me repeat my question,Fishlegs._

Astrid, now using both hands, tightened the grip on fishlegs tunic.

_Astrid: Who is this 'Cami', and what is 'She' to Hiccup!?_

Fishlegs, not wanting to make Astrid more mad than she already is. He slowly and calmly placed his hands on Astrid's, Where in which Astrid caught as an indication to let go. When Astrid lets go of Fishlegs leather Tunic, Fishlegs then slowly sat down on the bench near a table, and with a deep sigh…

_Fishlegs: Her real name isn't Cami, Astrid. It's 'CamiCazi the Bog-Burglar'…_

And then, Astrid slowly came to realization at what Fishlegs just said to them… when she finally understood what Fishlegs just said. She Nervously took a few steps back. The twins and Snotlout however still didn't understand what their friend is saying. Then they heard Fishlegs continue…

_Fishlegs: CamiCazi is… Hiccup's Very first, and bests friend, 8 years ago…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>hey guys, the names Vahn and this is my first fanfic so please give me pointers on the adventures this fanfic will brin us. ill "TRY" to update at least once a week seeing as the hell of almost holidays is here and im trying to finish up as much work as possible, but do be expecting in the holidays that ill 'might' go on a writing spree... also please review because thats where ill get my pointers and advice in writing this fic... or if you want you can PM me for "YOUR" advice, it would very much be appreciated... :3<br>**_


	2. Notice

**Hey guys! Vahn Chrome here, this is just a note and a request for all of you who somehow found this fic, I might start the first chapter after Schools done so it might take a while… so instead i'll just do a fanfic with One-shots so I don't leave you hangin (if ye are that is…) also I read your reviews and don't worry. I can't promise on how good this is going to be and how fast i can update but i can promise that i will definitely finish this... it's my first fic after all :3**

**Happy holloween Guys!**

**BTW: those one-shots i'll make are all probably made from my whimsies (lol i dont know the spelling :P) so they'll probably just be short stories. and i mean Really short... just sayin'~  
><strong>

**another BTW: some of the one-shots may have a connection to this story.**


	3. Chapter 1

_**NEW CHAPTAH!**_

_**Yo! Vahn here, and welcome to kackass :D just kidding. i finally got my new laptop so you know what this means :D i'll be able to update again so that i wont be able to dissapoint the people who went through the trouble of reading this story.**_

_**WELP, THATS ALL FROM ME, ON WITH THE STOREH~**_

When old friends comes back

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day. Sun shining, terrible terrors singing on the rooftops of every homes, and the early rise of the people to tend to their dragons. Yep, just a normal day. But, that was not Hiccup is thinking. Oh no, not even close. In fact, He's thinking the exact opposite. He was sitting on his bed while his right foot can't keep still and kept bouncing up and down. He had a very nervous look plastered all over his face. It was about time for the annual event of the dragon race and people are already fully prepared for the upcoming event in a few hours, and every race is preparing their dragons and gears so that they can fly smoothly in the upcoming race.

As he gaze through his window like usual, he would see Snotlout and his dragon run a few laps with him ending with fire on his butt. The Twins would fight on what they should do for the exercise they needed but kept ending with barf and belch leaving the two alone and decided to do a few laps around the island. Then there's Astrid, She would cook some chicken and feed it to Stormfly and they would practice their flying stunts in the air. The two are greatly in synch unlike the the three former's but still second to Hiccup.

When Hiccup was about to think about the Fifth racer a loud knock was heard in the front of his house. Snapping out of his thoughts Hiccup rose from his bed and went downstairs. Another knock was heard before Hiccup opened it. Fishlegs was revealed with his hand about to knock the door again. When he saw Hiccup appear he opened his hands and waved at him. Hiccup gave him a weary smile and walked out of the house.

"mornin' Fishlegs, what brings you here?"

"Just the usual, the daily report of the import and export from the port, the reports on the daily food stock. First is the about the port, there have been an export of 10 barrels of fish to the ugli-thugs while-"

As Fishlegs yammer on about the reports on the papers he held. Hiccup can't help but feel so grateful to one of his best friend.

_**◄FLASHBACK►**_

Ever since Hiccup became chief and handled all of its responsibilities, he could barely do the stuff his father does from maintaining the supply of food of both dragons and Vikings to helping out at the forge to scanning the reports of trade, import, and export of goods from the port. And last but not least, the Vikings everyday problems, From their houses, to their dragons and for some reason, their sheep. After just a few weeks, he fainted from lack of sleep at the forge, he dreamt of how his father would do all of those tasks with a big broad smile every day. When he slowly woke up, he saw from the corner of his eye a silhouette of a few people. When he tilted his head, he saw Gothi, the teens, and Gobber talking about something. He saw Gothi made a few symbols and saw Fishleg's eyes widen at the lines and shapes. He slowly turned to look at me with his surprised look still intact. Then, fishlegs then slowly made his way to where hiccup is laying as Gobber read the symbols.

"he fainted from lack of sheep and fatiglue… eh?"

Tuffnut then speaks up " lack of sheep? But don't we already have plenty of sheep here-"

"He fainted from lack of sleep and fatigue guys… " Fishlegs interjected as he slowly sat on a chair beside the bed I'm lying on..

"All those chiefly duties have taken a toll on his body until he finally fainted. A few weeks of all those things without catching a break, from problems like fishing, fixing damages to containing the food storage for both humans and dragons alike." He then rests his hand gently on hiccups forehead, and whispered the following words.

"All those for the sake of the people you have to protect."

Even though it's just a faint whisper, everyone heard and knew that they wont be able to handle what Hiccup is doing. Let alone for many weeks and with barely any rest no less.

All then looked at Fishlegs as he suddenly started talking.

"from now on Hiccup, leave the recordings to me, you don't have to shoulder everything for us anymore… A Chief protects his own, but the people also has to take care of the person protecting them." He said as he looked at Hiccup with confidence emanating from his tone of voice and his eyes.

As the others looked at Fishlegs they saw Hiccup already awake. The other teens looked at each other for a while, and couldn't help but smile. They walked towards the two and Astrid was the first one to speak up. Followed by The Twins and then snotlout.

"I'll take care of training the new dragon tamers." She said with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"We'll take care of appointments from other islands and if you want something delivered, you can count on us to do it for ya'." Said the grinning twins as they started bickering on who can become a better speaker for other tribes. Then Snotlout pushed aside the two and puffed out his chest while saying the following words with a smirk.

"And I'll be your personal go to guy if you needed things done, from taming dragons to helping fixing new houses, you name it."

Hiccup couldn't suppress the happiness he's feeling. He slowly rose up to his bed. Fishlegs stood up and the other teens began to circle around him to support him

"Woah, Hiccup, you just fainted should rest right-"

Astrid was cut off by a sudden hug. A big hug that engulfed fishlegs,the twins and snotlout together with her. She looked at Hiccup who hugged all of them with a surprised look and then looked at her other friends. After a while, they all smiled and returned the hug. With a muffled voice because of his face in astrids shoulder, Hiccup said

"Thank you, all of you…"

They all shared the big group hug for a while. At the distance Gothi and Gobber are smiling fondly at the sight that is unfolding to their eyes.

"Gothi, looks like tha' future of berk is secured, Stoick is probably proud of his son an' is bragging about him ta' the gods above."

He slowly walked out the place without a sound as to not ruin the moment the brats share. Gothi with a little smile on her Lips was thinking the exact same thing…

'_the Bright future of berk is only within arm's reach now because of this one man…'_

**◄FLASHBACK END►**


	4. Chapter 2

When old friends comes back chapter 2

**It's Agony to wait... :**

"Hello? Hey, Hiccup!"

Hiccup got out of his daydream and looked at Fishlegs. He has a concerned look with a slight tinge of annoyance.

"What's wrong. Were you even listening to me? Do I have to start all over agai-"

"what? No! no no no no no, it's alright Fishlegs keep up the good work." Hiccup said immediately, he wouldn't want to have fishlegs start all over again…

That would take another whole hour.

Fishlegs looked skeptical. He knew Hiccup ever since they were little so it's not surprising if he knows when Hiccup is having troubles or not. Besides, it's not like he's the only one who knew Hiccup ever since they were kids.

"Alright Hiccup, Tell me what's Bugging you today." With that, Fishlegs suddenly went inside and sat on the chair next to the table at the Center of the Haddock household. Hiccup was surprised at the sudden intrusion but smiled nonetheless because He knows that Fishlegs was kind-hearted and would never leave a troubled friend alone as long as he could help…

Well, that was before 'that' happened.

Hiccup then closed the Big door and walked towards the table. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

"legs, you know how old we are?" Hiccup said as looked down at the table, then to his fists. Fishlegs meanwhile, was a bit taken aback by the question.

"really Hiccup? You're worried about how old we are? Such a big trouble you have there." Fishlegs said with a little sarcasm thrown in. Hiccup couldn't help but snicker. Looks like His and a certain blacksmith's sarcasm has been slowly rubbing off on some of the people in the village. But nonetheless, Hiccup still asked Fishlegs.

"just answer the question legs, and no sarcasm." Fishlegs was snickering a little but decided to get serious, He knew bad things would happen whenever Hiccup looks like He has this bad feeling that keeps bugging him. Like an instinct of future catastrophes. Only that it's about burning houses, burning sheeps, and other fire breathing related problems.

But, as Fishlegs looked at hiccup, who was face down looking at his hands. His problem this time looks…

quite serious…

"…22…" Fishlegs said with uncertainty.

"That's right… So I had to ask, do you remember anything when we were Fourteen?" Hiccup was still sceptical about telling him this, but he knows he doesn't have much of a choice.

"Legs, what I'm about to tell you is something we have done 7 years ago… I don't know if you'll be able to remember this but-"

Hiccup's speech was suddenly cut of by a load screech outside, followed by Gobber's loud voice.

"HICCUUUP! IS TIME FOR THA' RACE! COME ON LAD!" Gobber bellowed.

Hiccup was in a way, used to the screams and loud voice of Gobber since he was a kid. He couldn't help but sigh at the thought that he actually got used to people screaming at him, it quite irks him when he thinks about it.

"I-uh-ye-yeah, be right there gobber!" Hiccup barely shouted as he clumsily stood up.

Fishslegs stood up as well albeit more slowly because of his build. Hiccup turned to him and muttered an apology while his hand was in its usual spot.

Scratching its owner's head.

"sorry about that legs, looks like it's time to go mangle some sheep." Hiccup walked to the door and opened it for his friend and advisor.

"but don't worry, I promise I'll tell you next time." He said with his oh so 'Hiccup' trademark.

His goofy smile that makes all those who see it feel many different emotions. Happiness, Joy, Relief, and most of all, Hope.

But…

There are two more emotions one can feel when you see that face, two emotions that can only be seen by those who had become his enemy. The first…

Is anger.

When you are one of the many enemies of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Anger would swell up from your very being whenever you would see that smile. For that smile, as the rumours say, would appear even if the whole world is ganging up against him… If they were to see that smile filled with utmost hope yet laced with the greatest of mischief. Be prepared for his smile alone can turn the tables in a worldwide war… but that's just the first one…

The second is Fear.

'Cornering a wolf would bring out its fangs and pounce…' that would be a complete understatement if you were to say that to the lad, because no matter how much you torture him (let the gods be merciful enough to not come to that.), no matter how much you bully him, hurt him… When you see that smile, it would give the deepest of chills down to the very end of your spine, it would make you falter and feel weak that you would think that it would've been better if he just actually pounced. But that's not the worst of it… for the Worst of all…

It will drive you to the brink of your sanity.

Snotlout was the first to actually experience it first-hand. With being Hiccup's greatest bully in their childhood days. And Fishlegs being the third.

The name of the second would be a tale of a later time.

As Fishlegs smiled back and walked out the house but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"well then chief, may the greatest dragon and rider win." Fishlegs then ran to meatlug and took off to the stadium, but not before waving to Hiccup.

"Don't forget about talking to me later!"Fishlegs shouted and finally flew to the stadium leaving Hiccup who was in turn waving back.

"now then, looks like it's time for another total victory," Hiccup muttered to himself before going back inside.

"Toohless! Time to go bud! It's time for-" before Hiccup could finish his sentence. All of a sudden the world stood still for a second… everything became but a color of black and white. And just beside hiccup is a white silhouette of a person that could be wearing a cloak and could very well be a mistaken for a man, if not for her curves and voice.

A voice so heavenly yet filled with malice…

And unmistakably, lust.

She slowly walked in front of Hiccup and assessed him looking at every corner of his body.

"_Oh how you've grown… little boy~" _She said in a seductive voice that would make all men swoon… she slowly raised her hand and caressed Hiccup's cheek.

"_Hard to believe that the cute little runt who made a bet with the gods have become this dashing, handsome…" _ She slowly licked her lips as she slowly leaned her face onto Hiccup's.

"_Delicious looking man…" _her lips were dangerously close to him, a gust of wind could've woven their lips together but she stop at a hair's breadth and slowly retreated back her face as she took a step backwards.

"_Ooh… but I'm afraid it's still not the right time... How unfortunate…" __She then twirled that her back was in front of Hiccup. She then moved her face to her right and used her right eye to look at the dashing man behind her. And with a mischievous smile…_

"_Our reunion is coming, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third…" __She then faced her front and walked slowly. Suddenly Her Silhouette slowly vanish until it was completely gone. What she left were words that echoed eerily at the house…_

"_It's agony to wait…"_

The world in a fraction of a second returned to normal. The color of the world was back and time went on again.

Hiccup, not being able to finish his sentence suddenly felt a chill. Maybe a breeze went by at his direction he doesn't know, but it made him stop in his shouting and touched the specific part where the 'breeze' had hit him.

His left cheek.

When he felt His cheek he immediately felt the coldness of it. That simple touch suddenly made him nervous and feel like something is going to happen…

Something that might change his life all over again.

But before he can go any deeper in his thoughts he was suddenly nudged by his best friend with his head.

"o-oh, hey bud. L-le-let's go then, wouldn't want to be late now don't we? Oh wait, that'll probably never happen. Aha, ahahaha…" Toothless can't help but stare at confusion at his best friend because of his weird stutter… well, He always stutters all the time but this time in particular irked him a bit.

Both man and dragon then walked outside. Hiccup jumped on the saddle with expertise and immediately hooked his artificial leg on the contraption of the Flight gear.

"Let's go bud! Time to show off another win!" Hiccup shouted in which Toothless Gave a Loud bark of approval. Toothless then slowly crouched indicating that he's about to take flight. Hiccup in turn crouched as well while gripping the saddle's handle.

"…it's agony to wait…" He muttered to himself. And with that, They took off and flew to the arena where everyone in berk is already gathered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>yo guys! Vahn here, i wasnt able to update because of many unfotunate- *le wild thrown popcorns appears* woah! *dodges* ok ok its because i just got a new lop top and *dodges* collage has been really rough and-*le wild popcorn appears and stabs eye* OW! dammit... anyways just be chill and wait for further updates! gods! _<strong>_


End file.
